1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage medium which stores information about the subscriber of a mobile phone, which includes a contact type interface connecting to the mobile phone, and which is furnished with SIM card functions defined by GSM (11.11) and ISO/IEC 7816.
2. Description of the Related Art
More particularly, the invention relates to a storage medium which has the size and terminal configuration defined by GSM (11.11) and ISO/IEC 7816; which provides a mobile phone with multiple capabilities including a memory card function, an electronic money function, and a credit card function; and which has a contact type mobile phone connection interface supplemented by a noncontact interface for allowing an external controller to control the data stored on the medium about service offerings such as the memory card function, electronic money function, and credit card function.
Against the background of rapid technological progress in data communication and widespread use of information processing equipment in recent years, common carriers have been reorganized, their price scales revised and their communication services diversified. Progress has been prominent particularly in mobile communication technologies such as mobile phones in the communication industry growing in leaps and bounds.
Generally, each mobile phone is furnished with a contact type IC (integrated circuit) card called a SIM (subscriber identity module) that stores information about the subscriber of the phone offered by a common carrier operating a mobile phone network. Many of today's mobile phones have noncontact IC card functions that support applications such as electronic money. There also exist a large number of mobile phones equipped with a slot for accommodating a memory card that stores images taken by camera and music data to be reproduced. What follows is a description of the background art regarding some of the card functions incorporated in the mobile phone.
SIM Card and IC Card
The SIM card is a contact type IC card defined by ISO/IEC 7816 and is used by mobile phones operating on the principles of GSM (Global System for Mobile Communications) and W-CDMA (Wideband-Code Division Multiple Access). Each SIM card is assigned its unique number called IMSI (International Mobile Subscriber Identity). A call can be placed when the mobile phone is operated to combine its IMSI with its telephone number.
In order to be incorporated in the mobile phone, a SIM card 1 (see FIG. 18B) is made smaller (measuring 15 mm by 25 mm by 0.76 mm) than an ordinary noncontact type IC card 1′ (measuring 86 mm by 54 mm, see FIG. 18B) and has a specifically defined shape. The contact type IC card exchanges data with other equipment via a SIM terminal section 300 shaped as illustrated.
FIG. 19 schematically shows how the SIM card 1 is mounted on a mobile phone 2. Because the SIM card must not be powered when inserted or removed, many mobile phones are structured to have the SIM card mounted or dismounted only if the battery pack is detached so as to remove power securely. In FIG. 19, the SIM card 1 is shown mounted behind a battery pack 21 at the back of the mobile phone 2.
Changing the SIM card from one mobile phone to another can transport the telephone number between phones. Changing SIM cards by turns on a single mobile phone allows the phone to utilize a plurality of telephone numbers. Basically, however, the SIM card is not supposed to be inserted or removed frequently. The largest SIM card capacity in practice today is about 128 MB, large enough to store personal information about the subscriber and a telephone directory carrying tens of telephone numbers and related information. Some manufacturers have come to offer SIM cards with larger storage capacities of up to 1 GB, sufficient for accommodating content information as well.
Memory Card
The memory card is a card type memory device that has a large-capacity flash memory as its storage medium. There are a variety of memory card standards including those for Memory Stick, SD (Secure Digital) card, MMC (Multimedia Card), Compact Flash (registered trademark), and USB (Universal Serial Bus) memory. With a view to storing copyrighted media contents such as music and videos, some memory cards incorporate copyright management technologies.
Memory Card Incorporating SIM and Mass Memory Functions
For applications involving the use of both a nonvolatile memory and a SIM card, the memory card is convenient to use if it incorporates a SIM LSI (large scale integration) chip. For example, proposals have been made (such as one disclosed by JP-A-2004-506266) as to how the cards compatible with ISO/IEC 7816 may be shaped and structured to have pins in compliance with the MMC or SD card standard, and how the cards compatible with the MMC or SD card standard may be modified to include the card circuit structures defined by ISO/IEC 7816.
Proposals have also been made (such as one disclosed by JP-A-2006-523889) as to how a nonvolatile flash memory with its SIM functions compatible with the MMC or SD card standard may be combined with a controller to make up a composite memory card. The physical format of this composite memory card may be that of the plug-in SIM card, MMC, or SD card. In a representative composite memory card, the plug-in SIM card format is utilized, supplemented by a number of external electrical contacts that would allow the memory to operate in compliance with the MMC or SD card standard.
There has also appeared a SIM card-shaped memory card that combines the SIM card functions with a large-capacity nonvolatile memory capability (see “http://www.spansion.com/jp/flash_memory_products/mirrorbit_hd_sim.html” (as of Jan. 22, 2008)). This memory card has the SIM card electrical contacts installed independently of the electrical contacts (e.g., of MMC, USB) provided for access to a nonvolatile memory. Subscriber information for use by the mobile phone and a variety of media contents are managed in a single memory card. A copyright management function is provided to handle data to be stored in the nonvolatile memory capability. By changing his or her card from the old to the new phone terminal, the mobile phone subscriber can transport not only his or her subscriber information but also media contents to the newly acquired phone terminal. The common carrier, for its part, can securely manage both subscriber information and media contents offered to users through carrier content services, using the same card per user. Each mobile phone terminal has no need for a memory card slot.
Noncontact Type IC Card Technology
The noncontact type IC card is an IC card with the previous contact type IC card interface replaced by a wireless interface for connection to external equipment. In order to power itself, the IC card takes advantage of the electromagnetic induction effect brought about by a carrier signal transmitted by a reader/writer. The carrier signal, when suitably modulated, permits communication between the reader/writer and the card. The noncontact type IC card technology is currently used by such services as the electric money “Edy,” prepaid electronic transport fare system “Suica” (in Japan), and in-house ID cards.
One of the well-known noncontact IC card systems is “FeLiCa (registered trademark)” in Japan. The FeLiCa system involves the use of electromagnetic induction on a frequency band of 13.56 MHz. Modulation is carried out on a 10-percent amplitude shift keying (ASK) basis. With the Manchester encoding scheme adopted, transmission speeds of up to 212 kbps are attained.
The distance of communication by the noncontact IC card operating on electromagnetic induction is dependent on how its antenna is configured. Illustratively, a typical IC card measuring 86 mm by 54 mm with its periphery encircled by a coil-like antenna can communicate over distances from several to 10 centimeters.
The mobile phones in use across Japan incorporate noncontact IC card technology. For example, the typical mobile phone terminal may carry a mobile FeLiCa IC chip developed by FeLiCa Networks, Inc. The IC chip allows the mobile phone user to utilize the above-mentioned Edy and Suica (mobile Suica) for electronic payment through noncontact data exchanges. Furthermore, the mobile FeLiCa IC chip can be charged with electronic money via a mobile phone network. In such cases, the distance of communication is also dependent on the antenna configuration; each mobile phone terminal is furnished with a coil-shaped antenna surrounding the terminal periphery.
As described above, the typical mobile phone may incorporate the functions of a SIM card, a memory card, and a noncontact IC card in the form of separate media for use in services offered by the common carrier. The SIM card provides information delivery services such as voice calls and a mobile Internet service called i-mode (registered trademark); the memory card offers media content handling services (e.g., downloading of music); and the noncontact IC card technology allows the mobile phone user to utilize electronic money payment and transport fare settlement services.
The mobile phones incorporating the above-outlined card functions have gained widespread acceptance particularly in Japan. One reason for such developments is the implementation of a business model which is specific to Japan and which grants the common carrier wide margins of discretion. According to this business model, various services related to mobile phones have been offered in bulk by the common carrier. In addition, the specifications of the mobile phone terminals to be developed and produced by different manufacturers have basically been worked out by the common carrier at its discretion.
Meanwhile, different business models prevail in Europe, the Unites States and China, among others, where extensive mobile phone markets have developed. According to these business models, common carriers provide users only with SIM cards containing subscriber information; manufacturers are allowed basically to develop mobile phone terminals at their own discretion. It follows that compared with their counterparts in Japan, the common carriers of these regions have only narrow margins of discretion in offering their services to users. Even if a common carrier proposes offering an electronic money service using mobile phones, the service will not be implemented unless the phone manufacturers involved agree to incorporate noncontact communication capabilities in the phone terminals they market.
In the inventors' view, one way to ensure wide margins of discretion for the common carriers offering their services outside Japan is by incorporating diverse functions in the SIM card to be provided to users.